jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
"Listen... I'm gonna go ahead and burn your flesh off, right now... And even if I rip out all the shit in your stomach and smear it over your bones, I won't be satisfied!!" King Bowser Koopa Sr., or just Bowser, is a minor antagonist featured in Closed Ocean. Bowser is an inmate at pending Jail and king of the Koopa Kingdom, as well as a Stand User wielding Dragonforce. He cooperates with pending to complete the latter's plan, unaware of who the user is, and is pending's arch-enemy, as he murdered her sister pending. He has a history with Mario Mario as well. He originates from the Super Mario Bros series and is the main antagonist of said series. Appearance Bowser's looks and personality have (as with most early Nintendo characters) slowly evolved over time. Most of his defining characteristics have remained the same, though. His most recognizable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which except for the mane have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. One point of debate over the time has been Bowser's size, which seemed to vary in every one of his appearances. Most of the time, he is about twice the size of Mario. When his Stand Dragonforce brings him back to life, his skin burns off and he becomes Dry Bowser, his skeletal form. Personality Bowser is shown to have a very dark, brutal, merciless, destructive, and serious disposition. It is rumoured that while most other Koopas prefer vegetation in their diet, Bowser's sharp teeth, another common feature of his, is an indicator of him preferring meat. However, he also has some more amusing and funny sides of himself, as he is shown to have a talent for sarcastic wit, works very hard to live up to the "evil king" image, and very often displays a shortsighted lack of common sense. However, the most prominent part of his personality is his confidence. He often helps people, even enemies, mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to accomplish his goals is himself, and he flies into a dangerous rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". He is shown to be a benevolent and philanthropic ruler towards his men. While Bowser is mean with his troops, he cares towards them, and they follow him for respect rather than fear. Abilities Dragonforce Bowser's Stand. It has no physical appearance, but victims of its ability will be coated in flames and more reptilian in appearance, though victims cannot be clearly seen unless they are coated in a material. Dragonforce is an unusual Stand as it allows Bowser to control it while dead. However, once he expires, Bowser's control over corpses makes him very deadly and difficult to defend against. Dragonforce enables Bowser to bring the dead back to life as "reptilian zombies". When Bowser activates Dragonforce, all corpses nearby generate burning invisible wraiths with the features of reptiles, including Bowser himself should he die, though for him, he becomes Dry Bowser instead. These "reptilian zombies" manifest as tangible yet invisible spirits that climb out of their corporeal bodies and attack anyone nearby upon Bowser's command. The ability works on anything considered deceased and regardless of the species or the date of death, as a stuffed bird and alligator used for taxidermy and recent deceased prisoners alike were affected and attacked the Jormoon Group. Bowser seems to be able to revive even body parts, as he did with DAVIS' Bone. As an added bonus, the reptilian zombies all have enhanced strength, the ability to walk on walls and permanent invisibility, with the drawback of being coated with fire. However, they can be killed a second time through conventional attacks. When a reptilian zombie is attacked, its original body receives the damage. According to Bowser, the wraiths suffer an intense craving for blood and brains, explaining their aggressiveness. Fire breathing Bowser's most prominent and consistent ability, appearing in nearly all games he has been featured in. Bowser can breath continuous streams of fire, or shoot blasts or flurries of fireballs at his foes. In some games, like Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, Bowser can'' make it "rain" fire blasts, and, in ''Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., can also shoot blue fire blasts that can home in on Mario. His fire breath is apparently so hot that it is also just as effective underwater as it is on land. Superhuman qualities Bowser has displayed countless feats that put him far above the average person. * Superhuman Strength: Bowser's raw physical strength is frequently seen as one of Bowser's main powers. He can smash through boulders, lift immensely heavy objects with relative ease, and topple enemies numerous times his size. Much like with his fire breath, Bowser prides himself on his strength and frequently incorporates physical attacks into his fighting because of this. * Superhuman Durability: Bowser has proven time and time again that he is not taken down very easily by most foes. He can endure a seemingly endless amount of punishment, and somehow always returns from this in one way or another. He has been drenched in lava, electrocuted, blown up, crushed by objects as heavy as his own castle numerous times, fallen hundreds of feet, and even squashed by a T-Rex, and has inevitably survived each fate. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: Although his speed is up for debate, Bowser is shown to be a a capable runner and quite agile for his size. * Superhuman Stamina: Bowser's stamina is almost as limitless as his durability. He rarely ever shows signs of tiring, even when massively expending himself for hours on end. In battle, Bowser never slows down Dark magic While not as prolific in the use of it as Kamek, one of his minions, Bowser is well versed in using various forms of Dark Magic against his opponents. He apparently knows spells that can transform people into inanimate objects, and has used wands before. * Teleporting: Bowser has the power to teleport, but he has only used this a small number of times. * Electrokinesis: Bowser has proven himself capable of invoking lightning before, but rarely does this. * Flight: Bowser is able to fly at will, but is not often seen doing this. * Metamorphosis: An important ability of Bowser. He reportedly turned Toads into stone blocks and a Koopa troupe into frogs, he even supposedly turned into a stone ball once. Shell Bowser has an extremely strong shell, allowing him to run into his enemies and protect himself. Size Manipulation Bowser has the ability to transform himself to a giant size to battle his enemies. Most of the time, Bowser is empowered by Kamek or somebody else, but, if Bowser is super charged with adrenaline, he can temporarily achieve his giant size naturally. By breaking a Smash Ball, Bowser can become Giga Bowser, an alternate yet still effective version of his typical giant form. Regardless of how he gains it, Bowser's giant form massively increases his strength, durability, and other abilities, to the point where opponents cannot fight him directly, and must find some other way to defeat him. Bowser can also use the power of Stars to grow himself to immense size. High Skill in Sports and other Activities Bowser is an extremely qualified player in numerous sports and physical activities. While not being particularly talented in any activity, he has been shown as a skilled tennis, soccer, hockey and basketball player, golfer, go-kart racer, Olympic athlete, wrestler (given some of his moves in the Smash Brothers games), and even a professional dancer. Intelligence Despite his brutal side, Bowser can occasionally be smart. Involvement in plot TBA Trivia * He is the Sports Maxx of Closed Ocean. * His Stand Dragonforce is named after the British power metal band of the same name. * Bowser, though through the use of his Stand and not an Interdimentional Being, is the first zombie to be featured in a Part since Miidust Odyssey. Category:Closed Ocean Category:Minor antagonists Category:Stand users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Deceased